chamberlainfandomcom-20200222-history
The Chamberlain Chronicles
'The Chamberlain Chronicles '''is a series produced by The CW. The series mainly stars Chris Wood as Thomas and Christopher Chamberlain, Daniel Gillies as Alexander Chamberlain and Phoebe Tonkin as Riley Marshall. Summaries |-|Wiki Summary= The Chamberlain Chronicles centers on Thomas Chamberlain and the Original Family of witches, as he makes his returns to the supernatural crucible that is the French Quarter of Anaheim, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Greyson. The show will happen to feature two new characters who are witches, as well as a human female named Camille who is a psychology student fascinated by the study of Human Behavior. Cami is allured to the aberration of the French Quarter, resolute on answering the unanswerable question - what makes someone evil? Also joining the cast is 'Saving Hope' star Daniel Gillies as Thomas's older brother Alexander, who was the first original to appear on 'The Vampire Diaries'. Gillies starred in Spider-Man 2 opposite to Tobey Maguire, his film credits also include 'Uncross the Stars' with Ron Perlman, 'Captivity' and 'Broken Kingdom' , which he also directed and starred along with his wife Rachael Leigh Cook. Gillies TV work includes 'Into the West', 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'Saving Hope' which he will remain a regular on even if 'The Originals' gets picked up. |-|Wetpaint Summary= Family is power. The Original Witch family swore it to each other a thousand years ago. They pledged to remain together, always and forever. Now, centuries have passed and the bonds of family are broken. Time, tragedy, and hunger for power have torn The Original Family apart. When Thomas Chamberlain, the Original Witch-Vampire Hybrid, receives a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is known as the French Quarter of New Orleans, he returns to the city his family helped build. Thomas’ questions lead him to a reunion with his diabolical former protégé, Greyson , a charismatic vampire who has total control over the human and supernatural inhabitants of Anaheim. Determined to help his brother find redemption, Chris follows Thomas and soon learns that the werewolf Riley has also come to the French Quarter searching for clues to her family history, and has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie. Tensions between the town’s supernatural factions are nearing a breaking point as Greyson commands his devoted followers and rules with absolute power. For Thomas, the thought of answering to his powerful protégé is unthinkable, and he vows to reclaim what was once his — the power, the city, and his family. While they wait to see if their brother Alex will leave Mystic Falls and join them, Chris and Thomas form an uneasy alliance with the witches to ensure that Anaheim will be ruled by THE ORIGINALS once again. Cast Current *Christopher Wood as Thomas/Christopher Chamberlain *Daniel Gillies as Alexander Chamberlain *Phoebe Tonkin as Riley Marshall Recurring Cast *Summer Fontana as Elizabeth-Rose Chamberlain *Darri Ingolfsson as Dominick Co-Starring *Aiden Flowers as Young Christopher Chamberlain *Jack Fulton as Young Thomas J. Chamberlain *Perry Cox as Young Alexander Chamberlain *Tierney Mumford as Young Elizabeth Chamberlain *Lily Rose Mumford as Young Riley Marshall Former *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve